Dead Space: The Specter
by zombiekingalex
Summary: What if Issac Clarke found Nicole Brennan? What if Isabel Cho along with the rest of her 'team' surived Aftermath? What would happen then? And How would it affect the rest of the world? What happened to set off these events? How was it that Nicole survived? And what is this Specter? Is it friend or foe? Necromorph or human? Read and find out!


"_Subject Terminated" _

"_Repeat subject terminated"_

"_Roger that squad three. Return to base and await further instructions."_

The year is 2511; Unitoligy is the major if not only religion around. People live their lives oblivious to what happened on that dreadful ship, the USG Ishimura. A large stone marker which was believed to be the holy cross of Unitoligist was found on Aegis 7. After the marker was removed from the planet strange things began to occur in both the colony on the planet and in the space ship above. Mass hysteria following several murder-suicides by formally sane individuals, strange markings were written along walls with human blood like something out of a horror movie. Then it got worse, much worse! The formally deceased were brought back to life, only they weren't human anymore. Not by a long shot. New beings dubbed Necromorphs were created out of these people, their sane minds gone and their only drive was to kill anything that wasn't a necromorph, all orchestrated by some strange ethereal force.

It wasn't until a man by the name of Isaac Clark arrived at the USG Ishimura that something was done. Through all this madness Isaac searched for his love Nicole Brenan hoping to find her alive and well, strangely though he did! Yes destiny doomed her to die but somehow through some strange twist of fate she didn't meet her destined end. Not even Isaac or even Nicole herself knows how or why she survived. Just when Isaac arrived at the shuttle right after he defeated the Hive Mind, there he found a semi-conscious Nicole sitting the co-pilot seat. At first Isaac thought this was one final hallucination caused by the marker as scene in the past. However this time Nicole touched him, physically touched him. Isaac could feel the shakiness of her hands; she clearly was in just as shocked. The two hugged and kissed upon reaching orbit as they watched Aegis VII reunite with its broken fragment.

Several weeks later another ship, the USG O'Bannon, arrived to find the Ishumra gone and Aegis VII on the verge of total planetary destruction. They sent down multiple people to 'stabilize' the planet which was a suicide mission this late in the game. However the real reason was to secure fragments of the Marker that Isaac Clark had thought was destroyed when the planet fragment reunited with the planet. Only one fragment was recovered but something else rather interesting was found by some other members of the crew, all of which met a grim end later on the O'Bannon. However that wasn't until much later. The crew mates had discovered believe it or not, a body! Not a human one, but close enough to be mistaken as one. They quickly loaded the body into a cryogenics chamber that others would use in case of long journeys. This time they used the cryogenics tube to preserve the body and managed to take off just as Aegis VII was undergoing its final hours. Even though the planet exploded with enough force to destroy the ship, the USG O'Bannon managed to make it a moderately safe distance away, however it suffered major damages including the Shockpoint drive leaving them very much dead in the water(space) until it could be fixed. However before such a thing could happen a second necromorph outbreak occurred due to a hallucinating Nolan Stross.

Though Nolan and three other survivors managed to survive the outbreak and eventually destroy the marker a third element entered or rather imputed itself into the situation, one that wasn't human nor was it a necromorph. All other humans were killed and murdered by Necromorphs. As for the monstrous entities, they were all, if not a large majority of their number were destroyed via the destruction of the shard. However one thing was not destroyed by the Humans or murdered by the Necromorphs, the third entity!

This is the story of what happened to the entity and those who've come into contact with it.


End file.
